The Very Long Dull Winter Transcript
The transcript for The Very Long Dull Winter. Written by Elle Richardson Scene 1: The storm (Fade and zoom in to Mr. Jacobson in the snow, shovelling the walk) Mr. Jacobson: It sure is cold today... and I like it! Sure, Calvin can go inside with his tiger and sit next to the fire and drink hot chocolate and all that, but I prefer to go on a bike ride and get some character! (inside, cut to Calvin and Hobbes at the fireplace. Calvin rests on top of Hobbes) Calvin: It sure is cold today... and I like it! Sure, Dad can go outside and shovel the walk and go have a bike ride and get hypothermia and all that, but I prefer to warm up next to the fireplace, snuggling with my friend. Hobbes: Calvin? Calvin: Yeah? (they both get up) Hobbes: I think I'm a child to your parents. Calvin: Nah, they're just trying to make me do things. (Cut to Ms. Jacobson watching TV. Cut to the TV, with a news reporter sitting at a desk.) News Reporter: Okay, time for the weather. Take it away, Sarah... (Cut to a female weatherman, with a blizzard in the background) Weatherman: Thank Norman. We do have a big chance of having a blizzard come through the city tomorrow, coming towards from Wisconsin, and into the Chicagoland Area. Until further notice, all roads ar closed and transportation has been forfeited. (The TV turns off. Cut back to Ms. Jacobson. She gets out of her chair and walks toward Calvin and Hobbes) Ms. Jacobson: Calvin? Calvin: Yeah? Ms. Jacobson: I heard that there's a blizzard coming this way, so we'll have to keep it easy tomorrow. Calvin: What about Andy? I think he's staying home alone tonight. Ms. Jacobson: Well, I guess we might as well invite him over. Calvin: Yay! Ms. Jacobson: Now you go phone him. Calvin; Okay! (Ms. Jacobson leaves the room. Hobbes turns back into a tiger. Cut to the telephone. Calvin runs over and dials the number. He puts the phone to his ear.) Calvin: Hello, Andy? Andy: (On the other end, he speaks. It is unknown what he is saying.) (Hobbes walks to the phone and stands next to Calvin.) Calvin: Is it? Awesome! Andy: (same noises as last time) Calvin: Okay, see you there! Bye! Andy: (noises) Calvin: (puts the phone down) He can go! Calvin: It's even card night tonight! We can play (takes a card game behind his back) Solitaire together! The bad news is, Susie, Mr. Bun, and Sherman is coming over too. Hobbes: No, not Sherman! He will just bore us with stories about the university! Calvin: Hey, Andy has to take him, his parents are going out of town for a couple days. Hobbes: Fine. If Sherman's staying here tonight, I'm inviting Socrates. Calvin: Fine, but if he is coming over, tell him no pranks! (Calvin and Hobbes then shake their hands in agreement) Hobbes: Ooh! And did you say Susie too? I'm totally giving Susie some smooche-whooche-whoos! (A doorbell rings.) Calvin: That must be them! I'll get it! (Calvin runs off. Hobbes follows.) Andy (voice): Ugh. So much wind. Hey, why are you wearing a skirt in this weather, Susie? Susie (voice): Don't judge me about what I wear. *door opens* Andy: Oh hi, Calvin! Sherman: Hello. Calvin: You guys heard? There is a snowstorm today! Andy: Yeah, we heard. (Snow falls outside) Ooh, it's coming! Better go inside! Susie: *takes off coat* Hmmm? *looks out the window* OOOOOH! So pretty! Sherman: A wonderful piece of art. Andy: Although it is not. Sherman: True, true, yes. Say, why did you bring me here? I can take care of myself. Andy: No, you cannot. Susie: Listen to him, Sherman. Sherman: So, do I care? Susie: Um......... No? Sherman: Exactly. Andy: Anyway, I'll go and unpack. *doorbell rings again* Andy: *opens door* Zoe! Zoe: Hiya, Andy. And I brought Socrates along. Andy: Cool! Calvin: But, you don't own him. Zoe: Socrates ran out of the house, and told me to bring him along! Calvin: Why were you out of the house? Zoe: I had to buy some eggs at the grocery store. UGH! The line was so long........ Calvin: I think that would be all of them.... Let's go upstairs. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts